FIG. 6 is a circuit block diagram of conventional power supply device 1. Power supply device 1 includes input terminal 2, output terminal 3, plural converters 4, 5, and 6, and output conductor unit 7. Overcurrent limiters 4A, 5A, and 6A are provided in plural converters 4, 5, and 6, respectively.
Power supply device 1 including converters 4, 5, and 6 can supply a large amount of power to output terminal 3. Converters 4, 5, and 6 share supplying of power individually to output terminal 3, thereby improving operational efficiency in each of converters 4, 5, and 6.
Overcurrent limiters 4A, 5A, and 6A are set such that a current larger than or equal to a predetermined threshold value is not output from each of converters 4, 5, and 6. Overcurrent limiters 4A, 5A, and 6A prevent degradation relating to a lifetime of power supply device 1 due to flowing of an excessive current (for example, see PTL 1).